


The Snow of Siberia

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Drama, Friendship, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everything is falling apart. Steve tries to protect Bucky from Tony, but at what cost?





	The Snow of Siberia

Steve's normally composed thoughts were scattered and panicked. He couldn't let Tony kill Bucky. Never.

The rage and sadness consumed him with every punch. Even when he saw copious amounts of blood covering his knuckles, he didn't stop. Tony cried out and struggled to climb to his feet, but when that didn't work he resorted to covering his face with his arms. Steve stopped punching him and decided to slam his shield down over and over. Steve closed his eyes, unable to watch his former friend in agony. But, it had to be done...for Bucky. He lifted the shield high above his head and with an animalistic shout of rage, stabbed it into Tony's chest. 

Steve finally opened his eyes and gazed down at his opponent's bruised, twitching body as Tony weakly gasped for air and stared at the shield lodged into him. 

Steve turned away and helped Bucky lean against him.

Bucky.

His best friend since childhood. A man who had stood by him for so long. Steve felt a surge of anger toward Tony for hurting him like this. Bucky had been a brainwashed assassin. He had no control over what happened to the Starks. Tony should have realized that.

Tony sat up, "That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it! My father made that shield!" 

Steve paused for a moment. Tony's words had struck him to his core. He suddenly felt ashamed. 

And so, he dropped the shield. Its clang on the cold, stone ground was deafening in the miserable surroundings. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that sent Steve and Bucky tumbling onto the ground. Steve sat up and looked around frantically just as two men, a woman, and a tall hairy monster ran into the room brandishing strange weapons. Had more super soldiers awakened somehow? Steve felt a surge of panic. Tony and Bucky were both incapacitated and he himself was feeling too battered to do much of anything. 

"Get that shield, Luke!" a brown-haired man yelled. The other man stretched out his arm and the shield flew toward him. 

Amazed and angry at his property being stolen so easily, Steve pushed Bucky to safety in a corner and faced the intruders. "That's my shield." 

The tall animal made a strange noise. 

"What do you mean 'bring him with us?' Are you out of your mind, Chewie?" The brown-haired man said.

"Han, we need to go. The Stormtroopers are coming!" The woman said.

"Leia's right," Luke said.

Suddenly, another blast shook the building, leaving the air heavy with smoke. Blaster fire filled the air. Steve crouched down and covered his head, his heart pounding wildly. 

"Bucky! We need to get out of here!" Steve yelled. 

"You're not going anywhere, Rebel scum," a deep, menacing voice said. The smoke cleared and a tall, imposing man in a black suit and cape stood before them. He was holding some sort of red laser sword. A group of white-armored men stood around him. 

"It's Vader!" Luke said, igniting a similar weapon, only his was blue. "I'll hold him off, you guys run!" 

Chewie fired his weapon, but Vader easily deflected it, hitting Bucky in his good arm. Bucky yelled out in pain. Steve felt a hot flash of anger. He wrenched his shield away from Luke and rushed at Vader. Vader didn't have time to raise his weapon before Steve hit him in the face with his shield, sending him flying backward into the wall. Steve jumped on top of Vader and pummeled him until Vader pushed him away and got to his feet. 

"Troopers, retreat!" Vader yelled, running out of the door. 

The newcomers stared at Steve in awe. 

"Thank you so much, Steve!" Luke said, running over to Steve and hugging him. He wept into Steve's shirt. "You've saved us all!" 

"I do what I can, sir," Steve said. 

He helped Bucky to his feet and stoically walked away.


End file.
